In the same cell
by XXCissyXX
Summary: COMPLETE! What if you have to wait for the death with the person you hate the most? What if you'll find out, who he really is?
1. Malfoy Manor

**Yeah, so I am starting a new story. I had to rest from my another story Pride, Tears and promises cause my inspiration for that story ran away and when I force myself to something, I write even worse than I usually do. So, here is my new story :D I don't even know, how did I get the idea....yeah...I hope you enjoy it. Yeah and sorry for my bad english, my tenses are really tragical :D **

* * *

"Crucio!!" someone yelled and the sound of the high voice echoed in Hermione's head when she fell down on her knees under the pressure of huge pain. '_They're here. It is over.'_ was the only thing that she was able to think about.

"Oh, look what we have here. Isn't this our known little mudblood Granger?!" she heard silent but still scary voice of Bellatrix LeStrange. The pain stopped, but Hermione was perfectly sure, that this still wasn't the end. Bellatrix wasn't one of the Death Eaters, who would just kill you and go on. Bellatrix loved to play with her victims.

"It is really nice to see you again, Granger…" she said.

"The only pity is, that I really don't want to say the same…" Hermione said, before she could stop herself. She heard Bellatrix whispering the unforgiving curse hatefully and her body just fell down in pain again. When it died down, she looked up at her racketeer.

"Why don't you just kill me?!" she hissed a question.

"Oh, you're funny. No, Granger, I won't kill you. Not yet. It's always good to have one of Potters best friends, you know. The Dark Lord will be very glad, that you will visit him…" Bellatrix replied.

"Just take her!" she commanded then to another Death Eater who just came with her and Hermione felt strong hand holding her arm…

They appeared on some street. It was nearly one a.m., so there was no muggles who could see them. Bellatrix looked around and then she went closer to one of the big houses. Hermione wasn't really surprised, when she saw _Malfoy Manor _written on the gate.

"It's us, Xaxley. Tell the Dark Lord, that we found her…" Bellatrix whispered in the gate and it suddenly started to open slowly. Of course, how spectacular. It was directly the way, that she imagined the home of Malfoy, that fucking selfish bastard.

"I still do not understand, why don't we just kill this fucking little mudblood instead of bringing her here!" the Death Eater, who was dragging Hermione just said.

"I already explained that to you! Now, just go and put her to the cell!"

"But…but there is-"

"I know and I do not care. Just do what I say and put her there!" Bellatrix yelled. She obviously hated, when something wasn't right as she wanted it to be. Just like Ron. The thought about Ron made her sad. She will probably never see his face again.

The Death Eater dragged her downstairs through the darkness. It was so cold there. She probably shouldn't be surprised, that the Malfoy have even their own prison.

She didn't regret, that she was here. She was glad, that she's alone, that there isn't Ron or Harry with her. It was much better to die alone, when you know that you're friends will have some change to survive.

Suddenly she remembered the scene from morning.

"_Are you completely crazy, Hermione?! You are trying to tell me, that you want us to go and let you here alone?!" Harry asked her with disbelief on his face._

"_Yeah, Harry. That is exactly, what am I trying to tell you…" she nodded._

"_No way…" Ron said._

"_I am not a little girl! I can take care of myself, you know!" she said sharply._

"_I still don't think it is a good idea…" Harry said_

"_I'll be fine Harry. Nothing is going to happen, you'll see…" she smiled, even if she knew, deep inside, that it is probably a huge lie._

And now she was here. The image disappeared, when she heard cold voice of Severus Snape.

"You should just take her back upstairs. The Dark Lord wants to see her…" he said.

"Oh, of course. I just hope, that this madness will end soon. Don't you, Snape? It's all so crazy! Mudblood in Malfoy Manor. Jesus, the Dark Lord in the Malfoy Manor…" the Death Eater who was holding her arm started to complain.

"Yeah, it is obvious, that the times are changing. And I honestly think, that all of us should be really careful…" Snape said, gave Hermione a look, then turned around and walked away.

"Very well done, Bellatrix. Dark Lord will remember all the things you have done for him…" Lord Voldemort said silently. His voice sounded more like a snake then like a human.

"Oh, thank you so much, My Lord. I am so proud…" Bellatrix fell down on her knees with grateful smile on her face. Hermione rolled up her eyes. She just couldn't understand, how can all the people love to be a servant for such a monster.

"And now, finally back to you, my little muggle-born friend…" Voldemort said and looked back at Hermione. She looked away from his face quickly. She was really scared of his eyes.

"I heard, that you are really good friend with my dear friend Harry Potter. Just tell me, Granger, how does it feel to be best friend of the Boy-who-lived?" he asked. She didn't answer.

"Do not be silent, when the Dark Lord is asking you for something, mudblood! Crucio!!" Bellatrix yelled and the curse hit Hermione's chest so hardly, that it made her fall down on the floor, paralyzed with the huge pain. She just wasn't able to think about anything.

"Enough, Bellatrix…"

"But…but…My Lord-"

"I said enough, OK? We don't want our little friend to feel uncomfortable in our company, do we?" Voldemort asked and few of the Death Eaters, who were sitting I the corner, chuckled.

"Just look at me now, Hermione Granger!" Voldemort said hardly. Hermione bit her lip and then she turned her head around to face him.

"I hope, that we will have something to talk about later. You should really think about it. I would really appreciate your help. Now, I wish you good night. Gregory? Could you just take her right where she belongs?!" he said to the Death Eater standing behind her. He caught her and dragged her out of the room and then downstairs again. When they came down, he just opened the door of one of the cells and he forced her to go right to the darkness of the cell. Then he closed the door and he locked it.

"Oh, shit!" she hissed.

"Yeah, definitely…" she suddenly heard cold strong voice from another corner of the room and she recognized it right in the moment when she heard it. Yeah, she would really expect anybody to be here with her, but not him.

"Malfoy…?"


	2. Are you scared?

**Yeah, so next chapter...this is the first story, where I am sure about the ending. Yeah, there is still possibility, that I will change my decision, but I'm sure I will not...:D yeah, so sorry for my bad english :) hope you like it anyway... :)**

* * *

"Malfoy…?" she asked, shocked.

"Oh Merlin! Granger. And I thought, that this can not be worse anymore. Yeah, what a naivety. Should I expect Potter or Weasley to come next?" he asked ironically.

"No, it's just me…" she replied and she realized, that her eyes were already used on the darkness, 'cause she could see the silhouettes of Malfoy's body, sitting on something that was probably a bed. When she looked around, she saw another bed, probably for her. She sat down on it.

"Oh, that's really tragically, that the famous trio isn't complete. How Weasley and Potter let you go somewhere just on your own, Granger?" he asked.

"I am old enough and I can take care of myself, Malfoy!" she barked. All the boys seem to think, that she is just a little girl or what.

"Yeah, obviously…" he said and she could almost hear his infamous Malfoy smirk in the tone of his voice.

"What the hell do you mean with that?!" she asked.

"Look, Granger, I think it is pretty obvious. You are in the prison in the house full of Death Eaters…any questions more?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up! Let me remind you, that you are here, too…" she said.

"Yeah, but that is another story…" he said.

"Oh, really? Why are you here, Malfoy? Why are you the prisoner in your own house? What happened?" she asked, cause she was really curious.

"It is definitely none of your business, mudblood!" he hissed, then he lied down on his bed and he turned away from her. She shook her head.

"I was just asking, you stupid asshole…" she muttered loud enough for him to hear it and then she did exactly the same what he did.

Through a little window on the opposite wall, there was a little spark of the sun shining on Hermione's sleeping face.

Malfoy, who was sitting on his bed, was absolutely still and he just stared at her calm face. On her face, there was a little smile, how the sun was warming her cheek. It made him smile too. Then his face became serious again, he sighed and he looked away from her face and he closed his eyes.

She moved as she slowly woke up and she opened her eyes.

"Morning, mudblood…" Malfoy muttered silently.

"Morning…" she replied and yawned. Then she just sat up on her bed and looked around her. The cell didn't seem to be so scary as she thought it was the last night. It wasn't too small, there was a desk, two beds and some door, probably to bathroom. It's not so bad place for waiting on death. Yeah, of course, except the blond jerk over there.

Suddenly the door of the cell opened.

"Your breakfast…" it was a Wormtail, who brought them a tray with some food on it. He put it on the floor and then he disappeared behind the door.

"Yeah, that means that it is nine o'clock…" Malfoy said silently.

"Eh?"

"They are bringing the breakfast always at nine o'clock…" he replied. She nodded.

"Um…so I guess, that you will probably want to eat the breakfast first, huh?" she said silently.

"Why do you think I would want to, Granger?" he asked with really confused face. She raised her eyebrows.

"Cause If I eat first, the food could be dirty from my filthy mudblood touch…" she replied. He was staring at her for a moment, it seemed that he doesn't know what to say.

"Yeah…you are absolutely right. So I will go and I will eat first…" he said quickly, then he stood up, picked up the tray, went back on his bed and he started to eat the breakfast.

Hermione looked away from him, no need to stare at him, when he is eating, he could feel disgusted. She started to bite her nail. She was doing it, when she felt nervous or frustrated. And now she was. How long will they let her live? What kind of information do they want to hear from her? And if they'll torture her painfully, will she tell them something?

"Hey, Granger? Are you here?" Malfoy asked loudly. She shook her head to make herself come back to reality.

"Yeah, I am. What do you want?" she asked.

"I asked you, if you want the food, cause I am done with eating…" he explained.

"Um…yeah…" she said. He gave her the tray.

"Thanks, Malfoy…" she said and she started to eat. She was really hungry. Malfoy was staring at her.

"Can you stop with this weird staring at me? It makes me insane…" she said.

"Um…you're wrong, I absolutely wasn't staring at you….I just…I was just thinking about something!" he said quickly.

"Yeah, ok. So please just think with your look stuck on another thing that me, OK?" she said and she continued with eating.

"Do you think, that you will survive, Granger?" he asked suddenly.

"No…" she said silently.

"And you?" she asked then. He sighed and looked at her.

"No…" he answered.

"And will you tell me, what happened, that you are here?" she asked.

"They just don't need me anymore…" he said simply. She raised her eyebrows.

"But…but what your father?!" she asked quickly.

"My father is in Azkaban, if you didn't hear it. There is nobody who could help me…" he said silently.

"Jesus…" she whispered.

"No need for pity, Granger, you are in the same position as I am. With that difference, that they may kill you sooner than me…" he said.

"Yeah, but…you are pureblood!" she said.

"That doesn't mean anything for Death Eaters. Dark Lord is half-blood. It was just my father who always taught me, that purebloods are the best…" he said and smirked.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

"From death? No, I'm not, mudblood. I am scared from what will come before it…" he said honestly. He was right. They won't kill them without long endless pain…

"Come on, you mudblood girl! The Dark Lord wants to speak with you, right now!" some tall Death Eater barked, when he opened the door. Hermione sighed. Malfoy, who was sleeping till now opened his eyes and he saw Goyle dragging Granger away and how he closed the door.

"Good luck, Granger…" he whispered and he sighed. This was all so fucking useless. Just waiting for help, that will not come…


	3. The stars give you hope

**Yeah, it was weekend, so I had enough time to write :) My new chapter...:) :) Sorry for my bad english, hope you enjoy it anyways...:) **

* * *

Hermione with the Death Eater walked through long straight corridor. She realized, that Malfoy Manor was really big. It was about three times bigger than her house. But even through this fact, she was perfectly sure, that she would never willingly live here. It was so cold and unfriendly. Yeah, that was maybe the explanation, why was Malfoy cold and unfriendly most of the time.

They came into large room. She found out, that it was probably a dinning room, because there was a large table in the middle of the room and around it, on chairs, there were all the Death Eaters sitting. Yeah and, of course, at the head of the table, there was sitting Lord Voldemort.

"Oh, finally. Mrs. Granger. Just take a seat and be my guest…" Voldemort said and Hermione realized, that he really sounded, like he was trying to be kind to her. What a good actor. She sat down on the chair he was pointing at.

"So now, let's get to the point, why are we all here…I heard, that your good friend, our famous Harry Potter is planning something. And I guess you're one of few people who know, what it is…" he said then. She was still just staring into his cold serpentine eyes.

"Why do you think I should tell you?" she asked. Bellatrix who was nearest to her, just shrieked and slapped Hermione in her face. Hermione just inhaled hardly not to start to yell at her and she spat her hair out of her mouth.

"There is no need to be cruel, Bellatrix. I am sure that none of us believed, that you'll tell it to us right now, Granger. That proves, that Harry Potter can choose good friends But I really think, that you will tell it to me, absolutely willingly in time, won't you, Hermione?" he said. She just stared at him, feeling the salt taste of blood from her broken lip on her tongue.

"And if you won't…then I will have to convince you…maybe like…Crucio!" he whispered and the pain made her close her eyes and from her mouth escaped a shriek…

Malfoy closed his eyes. He was perfectly sure, that they were cruelly torturing her. Her painful desperate shriek echoed in his head like some stupid way to remind him, where he is and what is happening.

"You should tell it to Dark Lord soon, or you will beg me to kill you quickly, mudblood!" he heard high angry voice of his aunt, Bellatrix. She was dragging Granger by her hair through the corridor. She just threw her to the cell, where she fell down on the bed.

"Sleep well…" Bellatrix hissed, locked them and walked away.

"Granger…?" he asked silently to make sure, that she is breathing. She didn't answer, but her body started to tremble, probably because of the shock and because she was crying. He just bit his lip. He hated, when the girls were crying. He felt like a total idiot and he never knew what to do. Especially when it was she. A brilliant example for his enemy. Mudblood, Gryffindor, a friend of Harry fucking Potter and damn know-it-all. But somehow, when they were here together, sharing the same fate, he felt that they weren't enemies anymore. It wasn't possible to hate each other so much, when they were waiting for dying.

After a while he saw, that she started to breathe slowly and he realized, that she was sleeping. He inhaled and with absolutely no idea why he was doing it, he took his blanket and put it over her. Then he went back, he lied down on his bare mattress and he closed his eyes, inside hoping, that he will sleep better at least for tonight. But the chance really wasn't big…

* * *

Their situation seemed to be more and more hopeless, with every minute, every hour, every day. They stopped with counting the days, when they were in the prison for about three weeks. Most of the time they were talking, or just thinking in silence.

One evening, Malfoy was immersed in thoughts, again.

"Do you believe, that Potter is somewhere outside and he is still alright, Granger?" he asked suddenly. She turned around to look at his face.

"I know it…" she said simply.

"But…how?" he wondered, cause he just wasn't about to understand, what gives her the hope to believe in that fucking jerk. But she still believed, it almost seemed, that she is too naive.

"Cause if he was dead, they would kill me. That is the simple reason, what makes me so sure…" she explained to him.

"I don't think, that they would kill you…" he said. She raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"Oh, come on, Malfoy. I am a mudblood. And I am not a little girl, I know that they hate mudbloods more than anyone…" she said. He just shook his head.

"I don't think, that they care about this anymore. They just need skills. And you are the most powerful my-age witch, that I have ever met…" he said.

"Hey, was that a compliment?" she asked.

"Oh, of course not! I was just counting the facts. Nothing more!" he said quickly.

Suddenly the door opened and Bellatrix LeStrange with her cold face came into the cell. They both looked at her. She gave scornful look to Hermione.

"Draco, just come right now with me!" she said. Hermione looked at him. His face was cold like a stone. He just stood up and followed his aunt out of the cell.

When they disappeared, Hermione stood up and went few steps closer to the little window. She could see perfectly clear black sky with millions of little stars, shining like a pieces of diamonds. She remembered the autumn, when she was counting them with Harry. It was wonderful. That night, he told her, that when he is sad, he always looks up on the start. He said, that they are always giving him power to continue with what he is doing. He said, they are giving him hope. She wished, they could bring her even a little bit of the hope.

"I hope you have your power to continue with fighting, it doesn't matter where you are, Harry…" she whispered into the silence and the echo of her voice was sounding in the cell for another next seconds.

Hermione just wondered, why did Bellatrix came for Malfoy. Something had to happen today. Maybe his father escaped from Azkaban and Voldemort will take as the proof of the faith and he will let Malfoy go. She would be really depressed if she stay there alone, but if he can go, she is glad, too.

* * *

But she was completely wrong with all the thoughts about releasing. When they threw him to the cell few hours ago, his limp body just fell down on the floor covered in blood.

She stood up, shocked and not able to do anything than just stare how he is hardly breathing. She saw, that Draco Malfoy was dying right here, in front of her eyes.

"I can not let you die like this…" she said silently, but she had absolutely no idea what could she do to help him…


	4. What's in a name?

**I start to go crazy. I am happy like a little child with every next chapter... :) I simply love Dramione :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for my bad english :)**

* * *

The first thing Draco Malfoy saw, when he opened his eyes was Granger face. She was sitting on the bed next to him.

"Granger?" he whispered. He found out, that his voice was to weak to speak loudly. Was Granger dead, too? He saw her eyes wide, when she realized, he's awake.

"Oh Jesus, Malfoy!" she shrieked with a smile. He didn't understand what made her so happy and he just tried to sit up, but he felt huge pain with every move he made, so he lied back down. Well, so one thing was sure. He was lot of things, but not dead.

"Um…Granger…Am I not supposed to be dead?" he asked silently.

"Yeah…but…let's say, that I've healed you…" she said. He raised his eyebrows.

"How?" he wondered.

"You know, I've read about it. Sometimes, when a witch or a wizard is under huge psychical pressure, they are able to use magic without using the wand…" she explained.

"OK, I understand that part, but I don't understand what huge psychical pressure were you under…" he said.

"Um…I was…scared…" she muttered silently and he realized, that she is looking everywhere except his face.

"Eh…scared…of what exactly?" he still didn't understand. The Death Eaters didn't want to kill her, were they?!

"Um…I was scared…that…you will die…" she whispered, still looking away. It was hard for her to admit it (even to herself) but she was glad that she doesn't have to be alone in the cell, no matter that it was with Draco Malfoy.

"You were scared for ME?!" he asked with disbelief on his face. She nodded, finally looking at him. He stared at her and then he chuckled.

"What the hell is so amusing on this, Draco Malfoy? I saved your fucking life, if you didn't had time to notice it yet!" she said sharply, feeling really offended. He was really a jerk.

"This all is such so amusing, Granger. I think, that your kindness will kill you once. You just saved your biggest enemy…who would believe that?!" he said.

"Who said that?!" she asked him.

"Who said what?!" he asked, absolutely confused for a moment.

"Who said, that you are my biggest enemy, Malfoy?!" she asked. He looked pretty surprised.

"I think…I mean… It is pretty obvious, isn't it? You hate he, right?" he said.

"Yeah, and you hate me, too…" she replied.

"But that is not a reason for you to hate me!" he said.

"Why not?!" she wondered.

"You can not hate someone just because he hates you! Even you, Granger, have to admit, that I am completely right, when I say that it's just not normal, is it?!" he said. She shrugged.

"Let's see, if your reasons are any better, Mr. Perfectly Clever! So, tell me, what are your reasons to hate me. I am really curious!" she said quickly. He stared at her in surprise.

"I hope that you don't think, that just because I am lying here in huge pain, you can force me to tell you anything you want to know about me…" he said.

"Oh, I don't want to force you to anything. But now it looks, that you are afraid of me, when you don't want to tell it to me…" she said, just by the way. He glared at her. He hated, when someone told him, that he is afraid and she knew it. Damn that Granger!

"OK, so I'll tell you. So for first, I hate you because you are a mudblood…" he said.

"Oh, how original…" she added sarcastically.

"Go to bloody hell with your sarcasm, Granger. You have to be tired of it already. The next reason is because you know EVERYTHING better than I do…"

"Sounded like a compliment…" she muttered.

"But it definitely wasn't. Yeah and your best friend with the fucking Boy-who-unfortunately-didn't-die…"

"You can not hate someone, just because of who are they friend with!" she argued.

"OK, OK. Don't count that one with the best friend. Yeah…and then…I hate you because…oh…bloody hell. I hate you because I can not any other reasons to hate you!" he muttered sharply. She smiled.

"Yeah, nice try, Malfoy. So the fact is, that you hate me for being a mudblood and for being more clever than you are…it sound like a little envy, doesn't it?" she summarized it. He realized, that his reasons sounded pretty stupid. In fact - he felt pretty stupid, but he would never ever admit that out loud. Ever.

"Yeah, but I guess, that it is still better than yours : 'I hate you, because you bloody hate me!' reason!" he said with triumphal face. She smiled at him.

"Don't be so naive, Malfoy. I've never said, that it was the only reason…." she said.

"Oh, really? So come on! Show me!" he said.

"Ok then. I hate you because of your stupid opinion, that you are something more or better than I am…or than anyone in this world is, because of all the years you were hurting me, insulting me and humiliating me and yeah, simply because you are Malfoy, the son of the Death Eater…" she said. He was staring at her.

"Have I said, that I hate for being better than me in absolutely EVERYTHING what is possible to do on this Earth?!" he asked. She smiled sarcastically.

"Tell me something, Malfoy…" she said, her face was suddenly serious.

"It depends on what do you want to know…" he replied simply.

"I would like you to tell me, why did the - I mean the Death Eaters - do this to you. Why didn't they simply and quickly kill you? I don't mean it like that I'd rather see them to kill you, I am just wondering why do they want such a painful death for the son of one of them…" she said. He bit his lip.

"They brought me here, because they obviously wanted you to see me die right before your eyes to make you feel even worse. And the reason why wanted they to kill is pretty simple. I refused to be a Death Eater…" he said. Her eyes widened in shock and in huge surprise.

"You…you refused to be…why?!" she whispered her question. She was perfectly sure, tat he did know, that they will kill him if he refuse.

"Because I would rather die, that to kill or torture absolutely innocent people, muggles, Muggle-borns or even wizards at all without any obvious rational reason…" he said silently and he was staring on the ceiling.

She was staring at his face, absolutely shocked. He seemed to be completely different person from the Malfoy she used to know…or she thought she used to know…

"Just tell me, Granger, absolutely in theory now. If I realized, that I do not hate you anymore, would you still feel all the hate that you are feeling at the moment?!" he asked suddenly. She inhaled. What a hard question. Se tried to imagine him being normal, with no insulting, no humiliating.

" I think, that if it was just like that I wouldn't hate you anymore, Malfoy…" he said.

And somehow, she started to feel really sorry for this boy. He was supposed to almost die, just because he didn't wanted to do something wrong. Because of who he was. She suddenly remembered a line from Romeo and Juliet, the Muggle novel she has read when she was younger.

_What's in a name? That which we call rose _

_by any other name would smell as sweet…_

It wasn't fair to force him to be Death Eater, just because he was Malfoy. And nor was it fair to judge him just because of that…


	5. In the darkness

**Oh, it is my birthday today (YAHOOO!!!! :D). Finally new laptop.......not yet, but this evening.... Ok, um...so this is new chapter....and I feel, that the end is near (not the end of the world - but nobody knows - but the end of this story...). I think there will be like two or three chapters more.... anyways, hope you like it, sorry for my english...**

* * *

"Oh look! It is full moon…" Hermione noticed, when she was just so staring from the little window. She thought of professor Lupin, who definitely wasn't human right now and that thought made her think about Ron and Harry. The sadness fell over her head like big black cloud. Malfoy looked at her, realizing that she looks really sad.

"Yeah, it's not the first full moon you have ever seen in your life, is it, Granger?" he asked to make her think about how stupid he is instead of missing Potter and Weasley. It worked. She rolled up her eyes.

"Really funny, Malfoy. I would like to know, what would you say, if I haven't…" she said with a smile.

"I would say, that I really believed that you are the biggest know-it-all on the world and that you have really disappointed me…" he chuckled.

"Hey! I am not a know-it-all! When you say something like that, it means, that you don't know me…not even a little bit…" she said sharply. She simply hated, when somebody called her a know-it-all.

"Oh, of course you are not. Besides that, you know me, huh?" he replied with a smile.

"Of course I do! You're blond jerk from Slytherin…" she said. He chuckled.

"When you think so…when is my birthday?" he asked with a sly face. She bit her lip. That insidious question and he knew that she doesn't know the right answer.

"Um…on…8th December?" she asked silently. She was typing, of course. He seemed to be born in winter. Winter was as cold as he was sometimes.

"Yeah, really nice try, Granger. It is really obvious how good you know me. The only pity is, that you are completely wrong. My birthday is on 21st July…" he said. She raised her eyebrows.

"You're born in summer?" she wondered.

"Yeah, I am. Surprised?!" he asked with a very sly smile. She rolled up her eyes.

"OK, so I admit, that I maybe don't know you so well….But that question was hard and I'd bet, that nor you know when is MY birthday!" she said and stood up to make the bed.

"On 12th October…" he said. She turned her head around to look at him in shock. He was staring right into her eyes.

"You….you know it?!" she just asked with still the same surprised face. She would expect anything, but not this.

"Well….let's simply say, that I am extremely observant person, Granger…" he said. She was still just staring at him.

"What else do you know about me?" she asked and she felt, that she is really curious, what will he say. She didn't really believe, that Draco Malfoy will know lot of things about her. She was even surprised, that he know when her birthday is. Who the hell could tell that to him?

"Um…I think it's nothing special. I know that you have cat. Its name is Crookshanks. And it really hates Weasley's stupid little rat - and by the way I really think that you should follow its example. Um…yeah, then…you live with both of your parents on Kensington High Street in London. You speak three languages and you love reading, but that's something that everyone knows." he said and she wasn't able to do anything than just stare at him with her mouth opened.

"How the hell do you know this all?" she asked.

"You know, once someone told me : 'You should know a lot about your friends, but you should know more about your enemies.' I just wanted to find something, what would make really terrible person of you, you know, to give me next reason to hate you…" he said.

"Oh…I see. And? What did you find?" she asked.

"Yeah…um…unfortunately nothing. You seem to be perfect Granger…isn't it tiring?" he asked and it made her laugh.

"Yeah, sometimes it is really tiring. But I believe, that it is worth it. Um…yeah, so we are still talking about me. Why don't you tell me something about you…?" she asked.

"What exactly do you want to know?" he asked and he seemed, tat he will be almost glad, when he will tell it to her.

"Everything…" she said with a laugh. Then she took a blanket of her bed, put it on the ground and sat on it. She made place for him to sit right next to her. He stared at her for a moment how he was thinking and then he stood up and he sat down next to her.

"So?" she asked.

"So…once upon a time there was a little boy…" he said, looking if that made her smile. It did.

"He was a member of perfect pureblood and rich family and he thought, that he can dare and do anything….yeah, everyone kept telling and showing him, that he can. And he was really proud of himself. And when he came to the school, there was a boy, a boy who in fact haven't done anything glorious, he just…survived. And our boy couldn't stand, that everyone thinks how wonderful that another boy is. Because he was convinced that he nobody is better than he is…." Malfoy said and looked at her. She was looking at him, listening carefully and with some kind of emotion in her eyes.

"And what happened with that proud little boy?" she asked silently.

"He is still so proud, he still does wrong decisions and he is absolutely not able appreciate or even see anything what's right around him…" he said and sighed.

"But…maybe that boy see just a little bit more than before, doesn't he?" she asked. He smiled a little.

"Yeah…maybe…so…some questions?" he asked.

"Millions…Ok, just kidding, not so much, but there is few questions I have." she said.

"Yeah…so ask…" he said.

"I would really like to know, what is your favourite colour…" she asked.

"Brown…" he replied quickly, unthinkingly. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. She expected something like silver or green from him.

"Brown? It seems to be so…warm for you…" she muttered.

"Warm for you? Is that supposed to mean, that you think that I am cold?" he asked, curious.

"Don't take it very personal, I don't want to insult you or something, but I really think that….sometimes…you seem to be…too cold to feel…anything…" she said, feeling her blood all over her cheeks. He just looked up at her.

"Now, I don't really know what to answer. I am completely speechless at the moment…" he said after while.

"You don't need to answer anything. I am not able to judge you. I don't any right to do it…" she said silently.

"Mm…don't you regret, that you are sitting right here talking with me? You should be somewhere with your friends…" he said. She looked on the opposite wall. It was hard to answer him when she was looking into his grey eyes.

"No…I do not regret that I am sitting right here with you…" she said with a little smile and looked at him. He smiled, too.

"I am sorry. For…everything…" he whispered, because he didn't feel strong enough to say it out loud. She nodded.

Suddenly the light of the full moon came to the room. They were staring at each other, feeling that strange feeling. Feeling that made them move their faces closer and closer to each other. When their lips connected in slow kiss, the light disappeared from the window, leaving them slowly kissing in the darkness …


	6. What a stupid chapter

**Oh Jesus...this chapter is so...I don't know...it's probably because of my good mood (and I do not really write good in good mood ). Yeah, anyways, this chapter is already written on my new laptop, what's absolutely wonderful :D :D happy like a child. Anyways, hope you like and sorry for my english :)**

* * *

Draco Malfoy opened his grey eyes and the first thing he could see was her sleeping face on the floor next to him. She was lying on his arm, so there wasn't any chance for him to get up without waking her up. And he really didn't want to do it. She fascinated him, when she was sleeping. He thought about the last evening. He was sure, that she will probably regret what happened between them. She was that kind of girl. He heard his father voice in his head. It said: _'Are you completely crazy?! You know very well who she is and you know that this is not right!!'_ and he felt his whole body trembling in the thought of his father. Draco was almost glad, that he is in Azkaban now (of course, except the fact, that he was prisoner because of that).

"Good morning…" Granger suddenly said. He jumped from shock. It made her laugh.

"Jesus, I didn't know you are already awakened. Good morning…" he said. She smiled a little and then she stood up. She didn't seem to regret something, but he didn't want to risk anything. He was too proud to do anything or even ask her. She looked down on him and bit her lip.

"You will lie on the floor for the whole day?" she asked then.

"Um…I guess that no…" he said and stood up, too. They looked at each other and the cell filled with silence. It was very embarrassing because they didn't know what to say or what to do.

"So…did you sleep well?" he asked then.

"Oh…yeah, I did…I am sorry that I was lying on your hand. Is it even functional right now?" she asked with a laugh. He pretended to check it out.

"Yeah, it's little too warm, but it's OK…" he said then.

"Ok then. Um…are we going to talk about what happened yesterday?" she asked silently.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"If you want to…" she said.

"It's up to you…" he said.

"Um….when it's up to me, I guess I don't want to talk about it…" she said. He could help but glare a little.

"Ok…when you think it will be better…" he said. He made his I-the-king-of-the-world face to show her, that he really doesn't care if she cares.

"I don't want to talk about it, because I would rather do it again…" she said then. He looked up at her with surprised face to make sure that he heard right. She was smiling a little.

"I thought you are good girl…" he said.

"And good girls can not kiss the bad boys?" she asked with a sly smile. She was right. He came to her and put his arm around her waist. She looked into his arms and then she touched his lips with hers. He got shivers. That fact made her laugh.

"It is really funny. You are torturing me and you laugh about it…" she said and she rolled up her eyes and let him kiss her deeply. Their tongues were playing with each other and she was running her fingers through his hair…

* * *

"Harry and Ron would kill me right now…" she muttered, when they were sitting on her bed, his arm around her neck. He chuckled.

"You're wrong. They would kill ME…" he said. She thought about it for a while and then she nodded. He was right. They would probably think that he hexed her or something. Didn't he??

"I am starving…" she said after awhile.

"What else is new?" he asked with a laugh.

"Hey! Be careful to insult me or…" she said and stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Or what? You will insult me back?" he asked with smirk.

"Funny. No. I will knock you down from my bed…" she said.

"Oh, really? I am so scared!" he made scared face. She raised her eyebrows.

"I hate you…" she muttered silently.

"OK…" he whispered to her ear and started to touch the line of her neck. She felt shivers going through her whole body. She could feel that he smiled. She turned her head around to look at his face.

"Do you still hate me?" he asked silently.

"I hate you even more…" he replied.

"Well…I think I will have to use other methods…" he said. She bit her lip and smiled at him. He moved even closer to her and made her lie down on the bed. He lied down over her and he kissed her with all the passion he had. Hermione was absolutely hypnotized. She almost didn't know, what she was doing, because his kisses were so…different from others. She knew this absolutely wasn't right. But she was prisoner of the Death Eaters and there wasn't almost any way to behave right.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him silently, when their lips separated for a little while. He smiled.

"It is a secret. It is a secret I will never tell you…" he said and gave her butterfly kiss on her nose. It wasn't any secret. He just didn't want to admit, that he was absolutely lost and confused of his feelings. It would be a big shame to admit it.

"That's a pity, I would like to know, what makes you kiss a mudblood…" she said. Her words cut him like a knife. He quickly stood up and sat down on his bed, not looking at her. She was looking at him, slowly realizing, that she said something what hurt him. But why? He called HER mudblood.

"I didn't call you mudblood since you have healed me. And I don't take you like one. You are nothing less than I am. You are even better. And then you just say this…." He muttered, absolutely no idea, why does he explain it. She was staring at him. He wasn't so cold he seemed to be. She stood up slowly and went to sit next to him.

"I am sorry…" she whispered silently. He looked at her and then he caught her face in his hand and pulled her closer to kiss her.

And suddenly, when their lips were connected in deep tender kiss, the door of the cell opened…


	7. Not yet

**Oh Jesus. This isn't normal. I wrote two chapters in one day. I probably wanted to help it, because the first one was really bad....this one is a bit better...not very but a little bit yeah :D. Besides, I made a little trailer to this ff :) .com/watch?v=tgeBEMv10Sc if you want to see it. I wanted to thank you all for the reviews, for reading, for favouriting, I makes my day :) sorry for my english :)**

* * *

Bellatrix LeStrange was smiling. This day seemed to be very successful. She killed two muggles and her brother in-law, Lucius Malfoy will be released from Azkaban. Simply nothing could go wrong.

„Wormtail! Can you take me down? I would like to _speak _with the filthy little mudblood…" she said and smiled. The image of torturing Granger made her day even better.

"Oh…of course…" he replied and nodded at her to follow him. They went downstairs through long cold corridor. Wormtail took out his wand and opened the door of the cell. She came in and her smile quickly disappeared from her face. He proud pureblood nephew was sitting there and kissing with that filthy little mudblood.

"How dare you?!?!?!?" she shrieked and she took out your wand.

"Ava-"

"No…!" suddenly they heard Snape's voice. Hermione closed her eyes. This couldn't end well.

"You…Snape! What the hell are you doing here?!" Bellatrix yelled at him. His face stayed still stone cold.

"The Dark Lord wants to speak with her. You can kill her afterwards!" he said. She sniffed, but the she walked out of the cell with her infamous proud face. She knew, that Dark Lord will torture her. And she knew that she will have enough time to have her revenge. Revenge for denigration of her family. That little slut will pay for that.

Hermione stood up, not looking at anybody. She was scared. If Snape didn't come, Bellatrix would kill her. And she will have enough time to do it afterwards, just like Snape said. She finally understood what huge mistake she did. To start something with Malfoy. In Malfoy Manor. Only idiot can do something like this.

"Hurry up! The Dark Lord doesn't want to wait!" Snape said hardly. She went more quickly upstairs. She thought, they will come to the bug hall again, but Snape went to some door. She followed him. And there he was, sitting by the desk. He looked up and smiled when he saw them. He looked even more like a snake, when he tried to make something like a smile on his almost animal face. He nodded on a chair. She sat down.

"Hello Hermione. Nice to see you again…" he said. Her surname sounded so weird, as he was trying to be kind. She thought, if he even can be calm. Probably not. She couldn't force herself to say anything.

"I was talking to Bellatrix. And I know about the little romance between you and the heir of Malfoy's family. And I really think that you will appreciate, that his father will join us tomorrow and he will take him away from the cell. But that is definitely not the topic I wanted to talk about with you. I wanted to speak with you about our the-chosen-one boy. My dear friends saw him in London, isn't that weird? And they told me, that they really didn't seem to be lost without you. In-fact, they were laughing out loud. What are they doing in London?!?!" he asked her sharply.

"I have absolutely no idea…" she said. Of course, they were looking horcruxes, but there was no reason for her to tell it to him.

"Now you are lying!" he whispered. She was staring into his serpent eyes and she was thinking if he will torture her or not. He seemed to be deciding. But then he sat straightly and smirked. That gesture reminded her of Malfoy. He will be free. Isn't that irony?

"Ok…when you don't want to tell me. There is no need to keep you here. When Lucius arrives and Draco will be free, I'll send Bellatrix to you, Ok? I am sure, that she will be really glad to talk to you…you filthy little _mudblood!_" he hissed. It was the first time she saw him say something like this. He stopped to be I-pretend-to-be-good and he showed her his dark side.

"And remember, I will assure, that from famous Harry Potter won't last nothing than just myth!" he said and behind his head, his snake Nagini lied on the top of armchair. Hermione couldn't force herself to move. She was just sitting until some strong arms took her and forced her to stand up…

* * *

"Oh, Jesus, Granger! Thanks god, you're alive!!" he said, when she came back to the cell. Her head was full of the sentences she heard before a while and she simply couldn't answer him.

"What happened?!" he asked loudly.

"You'll be free…" she said silently and sat down on her bed. His face was confused.

"What do you mean with that?! Tell me what happened, Granger!" he said quickly.

"Your father is released and he will come here tomorrow. He will take you away. You will be free…" she explained, not looking at him.

"And you?!?!" he asked.

"I guess Bellatrix will have her revenge just after you will leave. Don't worry, you won't have to see anything…" she said, feeling her eyes filling up with tears. He stood there, staring at her and on his face was very obvious shock.

"We have to escape…" he said then.

"What?!?!?" now she was shocked. Is he absolutely crazy?

"I said that we have to escape!" he repeated the sentence.

"No! Absolutely no way! You can be free!" she yelled at him.

"Are you crazy?! What a freedom would that be?! Haven't I told you, that I don't want to be a Death Eater?! Besides that, you really think, that I would just let you here on your own?! I can understand, that you don't know when my birthday is, but I am not a creep!!!" he replied her loudly. She kept shaking her head. He came to her and caught her shoulder to make her look at him.

"Just listen to me. For the first time in your life, listen to me! I am not going anywhere with my father. And I won't let Bellatrix kill you. We will find some way." He kept saying her into the face. She felt her tears on her face. It all seemed to be so easy before. But now, she realized that it is really going to end.

"How?" she just asked.

"I know this house, it's my home. It will be enough, when we will bemuse Wormtail, when he will bring us the food…then it will be good…" he said.

"I can not be so easy!" she said. She was smart enough to know, that nothing is so easy. There is always going to be something what's wrong.

"It is easy. Don't try to find something difficult on it…" he said.

"But what will we do then, afterwards?!" she asked. It absolutely wasn't logical.

"So what do you want to do, Granger?! You want to sit down right here and wait till Bellatrix come to avada kedavra you?! When you are so smart, why don't you just think about what will we do afterwards?! I am fucking tired of this!" he said and sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands.

"OK, then. If you really believe that we can do it, I trust you…" she said after awhile. He looked up at her and nodded. This wasn't supposed to end. Not yet…


	8. A Rescue

**Um...sooo :D I really think that next chapter will be the last...:) I've already got idea for new story :) Hope you like this chapter...sorry for my english :)**

* * *

Hermione trembled. This night was extremely cold, above that they were sitting on the floor, planning the next day. Malfoy took his blanket and put it gently around her. She smiled at him, surprised by this gesture. She would never expect such a thing from him.

"Thank you. You can be quite gentleman, when you want…." She said.

"No I am not sure if that was praise or an insult…" he said.

"Neither am I…" she had shrugged. He smiled a little.

"So, let's go back to our plan. Wormtail comes usually at eight o'clock…"

"That means we will know what time it is…" she nodded.

"We will bemuse him and then it's just to get to the end of the corridor, there is secret exit…I was running through it when I was younger." he said. She was staring at him. It sounded so easily, when he said that. But was it really? She was used, that Harry obviously took everything so seriously. She didn't know what to think now.

"I'm scared…" she whispered. He bit his lips and then he pulled her closer to his warm body. She just wondered if he even feels the coldness all around him.

"I know that you are. But we have to at least try. It's now or never. Do or die. And we have to believe, because without believing, there is no chance to survive…" he whispered. She wondered where the hell the coward Malfoy she knew went. This wasn't he.

"Thank you…" she said and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Just try to sleep, Ok? I'll be here with you…" he said silently. She closed her eyes, but she didn't really believe that she will be able to fall asleep. He started to run his fingers through her hair and she felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

Malfoy looked at her face to make sure she is sleeping. It seemed she was, because she was breathing slowly and on her face, there was peaceful expression. He gave her hair away from her face and he took her in his arms to take her into her bed. He was scared, if she doesn't wake up, but she didn't.

"Good night, Hermione Granger…" he whispered, lightly impressed his lips on her forehead and went to his own bed.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes in the morning, it was raining behind the window and the sun was still low on the horizon. She sat on the bed, looking at the boy she was sharing this cell with. He seemed to have a nightmare. His face seemed to be scared. She slowly went to wake him up.

"Um…Malfoy?" she whispered. It didn't work.

"Draco?" she said a little bit louder.

"Mmmm?" he answered silently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to wake you up, I just thought, that you had a nightmare, so I just…-"she couldn't complete the sentence, because he kissed her.

"Good morning…" he said when they broke the kiss.

"You could just tell me to stop to speak…" she said.

"Yeah, but I thought that this way will be nicer…" he said. Then he got up from the bed.

"Are you scared?" she asked him. He looked back at her.

"Yeas, Granger. I am. But I know, that what are we doing is right. And there are only two end of this story. We will escape or we will not…" he said. It was hard to admit it, but she knew that what he said was the truth.

"I just regret, that I didn't say goodbye to Ron and Harry. But according to what Voldemort said, they don't seem to miss me…" she said, trying to sound, that she doesn't care. But he knew that she does.

"Dark Lord is good actor, Granger. You are their best friend, of course they miss you. I hate them, but even I have to admit that neither they are so much stupid to forget about someone like you…" he said.

"Thank you…um…I think I should prepare myself for the escape…" she said then. He nodded.

* * *

"Hermione…" she heard Harry's voice and when she opened her eyes, she saw him above her.

She wasn't really sure what happened. She knew that they were perfectly prepared to bemuse Wormtail. He opened the door and then there appeared Harry, Ron and Dobby and then she hit her head and now she woke up.

"Where he is?!" she asked quickly and she sat up.

"Who?!?!" Harry asked, giving confused looks to Ron, who was standing not far from them.

"Malfoy!" she answered. They were staring at her like that she was crazy.

"Where the hell do you think he is?! He's in Malfoy Manor, of course!" Ron replied her. _Oh shit_. She closed her eyes.

"I have to get back there!" she said.

"What?!" Boys asked with one voice.

"I have to get him away from Malfoy Manor!" she said.

"Aren't you crazy?!?!? Why the hell would you do something like this?!?!?" Ron asked her loudly.

"Because I don't want him to die!" she said.

"You don't want him to die?!? You don't want Malfoy to die?!" he repeated her previous sentence with huge disbelief on his face.

"Yes! How long am I out?!" she asked Harry.

"We saved you like ten hours ago…" Harry replied.

"You care for Malfoy?!?!" Ron suddenly asked.

"Yes, Ron. I happened to be his friend!" she said. He looked even more shocked, when she said that. He raised his eyebrows and he was looking for help by Harry with giving him confused looks.

"Hermione…I don't think that you should…-"Harry started but she didn't let him complete the sentence.

"I have to save him. He doesn't want to be a Death Eater and his father will come today…oh, he's probably there already. And they will think that he helped me to escape. They will kill him! Bellatrix still wants her revenge for…yeah, for one thing that happened…" she explained.

"What kind of thing exactly?!" Ron asked. She bit her lip.

"Nothing special…" she replied silently.

"Hermione, Bellatrix LeStrange wants to kill you and Malfoy and you are trying to tell me, that nothing special has happened? We are not stupid!" Harry said.

"She saw us kissing…" Hermione said. She thought they should know the truth.

"Oh bloody hell…" was the only thing that Ron was able to say.

"We will go with you…" Harry said then.

"What?! But…Harry! You can not suddenly appear in Malfoy Manor! Voldemort will kill you as soon as he will see you!" she said. He just smiled and took out of his pocket a little broken cup.

"What's that?" she asked, confused.

"It's the last horcrux…" he replied.

"Oh Jesus…you found them all?!" she asked. He nodded.

"That…that means…"

"That I can kill Voldemort…" he replied.

"Oh Jesus….let's go then….I just hope, that it is not too late…" she said.

"I can not believe it! I go to save Malfoy….I have to be completely crazy…but so are you…" Ron just said. Harry took out his invisible cloak and sighed. He hoped that destroying the horcruxes will be enough to kill Lord Voldemort. He threw it over their shoulders and he made sure, that his feet are hidden. Then he concentrated his mind on Malfoy Manor and he quickly turned around, feeling the darkness dragging him in…


	9. Bellatrix's little games

**Yeah, I know I said, that this chapter will be the last...but...um...yeah, It will not :D the next one will be REALLY (I guess) the last :D anyways, hope you like this chapter, even though it is very short. Sorry for my bad english... :)**

* * *

Hermione appeared in the dark long corridor. Immediately when she looked up, she realized that she has got two big problems. The first problem was that she appeared absolutely alone, Harry and Ron weren't around. The second problem (and definitely the bigger one) was the two Death Eaters standing right before her and looking right at her (what meant, that she is DEFINITELY not invisible)

She wanted to take her wand out of her pocket, but she realized that she hasn't got it. She thought about it for a while. There weren't many possibilities what to do. To punch them definitely wasn't good idea. She found out, that the only thing she could do at the moment was to run away. Yeah, it was very useless, though. The unforgivable spell hit her when she was few steps away and she fell down on the floor with huge shriek of pain.

* * *

Everyone in the room upstairs froze.

"Oh....nice one. It seems, that Goyle and Xaxley found someone and they were actually able to catch them. Unbelievable...." Bellatrix said sarcastically and she gave a sly smile to Draco. His eyes were wide from worrying. He was sitting on a chair, next to both of his parents and he was bound with invisible chains. 'Please, tell me it is not Granger. Tell me it's not she!' sounded in his head.

His hopes definitely disappeared, when they dragged her, with tears from pain on her face, into the room.

"Granger..." he exhaled silently, without even knowing. His father looked up at him, obviously shocked. Malfoy didn't care.

"She appeared downstairs, right when we were going through the corridor, so we caught her..." Goyle explained loudly, probably just to show everyone, how good he really is. Malfoy just shook his head in disbelief. Why the hell she appeared there? It wasn't her typical behaviour. Anyways, why on Earth didn't she stay right where she was?! Somewhere with Potter and Weasley. And definitely very very safe.

"What have you done just proves, who you are. Just little fucking stupid..._mudblood_..." Bellatrix whispered the last word with all her hate, looking at Draco if it makes him angry. It did, so she continued in what she was doing. She said: "To come back to the centre of the evil. To your prison. Why?"She asked, almost whispering, standing right above Granger, who was still lying on the floor, curled up.

"You damn well know why..." Hermione replied. Bellatrix quickly caught her hair to force her to look up into her evil face. Draco used all his power to try to break the invisible chains, but it simply didn't work.

"Oh....how cute. It was because of love, wasn't it, Granger?! But you have to learn and you have to know, that love is just a fake! The power is the only thing that's important, the love is not!" Bellatrix yelled and her voice filled up the whole room.

"That's a lie!" Draco and Hermione yelled in one voice.

"Oh...it is?! Really?!?! Well then. I'll show you, what the truth is...give him his wand! Now!" she said, pointing her want on him. He felt, that the pledges ale weaker and weaker and then they disappeared. Crabbe gave him his wand. Every wand in that room was pointing on him, except his father's, who still wasn't able to understand what is happening right there before his eyes. Bellatrix forced him to stand up with one waving of her wand. Hermione looked up at him through her hair.

"And now, Draco...torture her..." Bellatrix commanded. The room filled up with the silence, just her words were echoing in the walls. He looked up to face her and when he saw the look in her eyes, he was sure, that she is perfectly serious, no fun now. He looked back at Granger, but he realized, that he just wasn't able to raise his hand and point his wand on her.

"Do it, now!" Bellatrix hissed to him.

"No..." he said and the room sank into the silence again. Everyone was staring at him, not really sure, if they heard right.

"I said, do it!" she repeated it.

"No! I will not do this! No!" he said loudly.

"Crucio!!!!" Bellatrix yelled and the pain crossed his face like big hurting scar. Hermione was just staring at him, not able to move or even breathe. Bellatrix was staring at him as he was dying from pain and then she moved her wand away.

"Come on Draco. Now!" she repeated it for the third time. He opened his mouth and inhaled to tell her something, but Hermione was faster.

"Draco....do it..." Hermione said silently. His eyes came back to her and she could read all the misunderstanding, disbelief and shock in them. But she knew that when he will do it, they will let him live...maybe such a little bit longer. She just hoped that Ron and Harry will appear soon.

"Have you heard her, Draco?! Even the little mudblood knows that the best thing for you is to do it..." Bellatrix said silently, coming closer to him.

"Don't you dare to call her like that!!!" he hissed. She chuckled.

"YOU are telling me to not to call her mudblood?! I'd bet that you called her mudblood thousand times!" she said. He looked at her and Hermione could see pain in his face.

"I will not do this...you can kill me if you want..." he said and turned away from Hermione. Bellatrix smiled.

"Well...if you don't want to do this...it's your option." She said and she pointed her dark wand on Hermione...


	10. This is where the story ends

**Oh....the last chapter :( :) .....it's kinda weird. Yeah, but you know me, I am not soooo good in writing, so I hope you know what to expect from me :D anyways, the end is here :) :( .....hope you enjoy this (last) chapter. Sorry for my weird english :D**

* * *

Harry and Ron fell on the cold ground as they appeared back in the forest. When they were trying to appear in the Malfoy Manor, something went wrong and they appeared on some whole street and Ron's arm was bleeding, because their appearing wasn't really perfect. Harry took out his wand, trying to remember some healing spell.

"_Vulnera sanetur..._" he whispered the spell he heard from Snape, when he was healing Malfoy after the _Sectumsempra_ thing. The long deep wound on Ron's arm was covered with new skin in the moment he completed the spell.

"Where...where is Hermione?" Ron whispered. He was too weak to speak out loud, he lost lot of blood.

"Well, I am not sure, but I am afraid, that she maybe appeared in the Malfoy Manor..." Harry said, because he was perfectly sure, that she didn't appear with them on the street. It wasn't really good.

"Oh shit. This is crazy. Every time we are trying to do anything, something just goes terribly wrong. The God must hate us..." Ron replied. Harry just nodded. That was very pertinent.

"What are we going to do, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry sighed.

"Honestly, I do not know now, Ron. You definitely shouldn't move a lot, because you lost lot of blood and it could be dangerous. But Hermione is alone in the centre of Death Eaters..." Harry said, mostly to himself.

"Yeah and she is not really sane, you know, because she is there to save Draco Malfoy." Ron added.

"Maybe I should go there to help her!" Harry said. Ron shook her head.

"Didn't you notice, that we haven't appeared in the Malfoy Manor?! You will probably appear on the street again. And even if you would get to Malfoy Manor, what would you do?" Ron asked quickly.

"I know, but when we saved Hermione, we were able to appear there, weren't we? There has to be some possibility. And...you think that I should wait till you can go with me?" Harry asked silently. He was pretty unsure and he honestly hated, when he had to make big decisions. Especially that dangerous ones. Hermione was always there to make them, it wasn't his role.

"But on the other hand...it could be late..." Ron added.

"Oh Ron! Shut up! Don't tell me, that you think that...oh no. I will not even think about that something could happen to her!" Harry said.

"Harry...she is not even invisible...and you have to remember, that she doesn't have her wand, because they took it away from her..." Ron said.

"Oh Jesus...I am going there! Now!" Harry said and he quickly stood up.

Suddenly his scar started to hurt like hell, he fell down on his knees and some big emotion tore him out of his body.

_Now he wasn't Harry Potter. He was Lord Voldemort and he was sitting in some dark and cold office, staring into Snape's wide eyes._

"_That is really wonderful idea, Severus..." he said slyly._

"_Thank you, My Lord..." Severus Snape said and he nodded a little bit. _

"_He is brave and clever. What a wonderful combination to be a Death Eater, don't you think?! He can really CHANGE something, unlike his father. It seems that the only problem is the mudblood, isn't it?" Voldemort asked. _

"_Yeah, it looks, that they are in love with each other..." Snape said. _

"_You should take care of it. Without her, there will be no stupid good-side in the sight of the boy. Let's go then...I think that Bellatrix have already had enough of her revenge, now it is time to continue..." he said and feeling of extreme happiness filled Harry's head._

He opened his eyes, hardly breathing. Ron was staring at him.

"What happened?! What have you seen?!" he started to ask quickly, not really letting Harry answer him.

"I was in Voldemort's head. He was talking with Snape. They talked about Malfoy. And they talked about Hermione..." he said.

"What about Hermione? What's with her?!?!?" Ron asked, his eyes wide from the fear.¨

"Snape is supposed to kill her. To remove her from Malfoy's way to be perfect Death Eater..." he explained. Ron didn't care about his weak body anymore; he quickly stood up and picked up the invisible cloak.

"We have to save her and simply won't go on your own!" he explained. Harry stared at him for a moment, deciding if he should let his wounded friend to go with him. After a while he smiled and nodded...

* * *

"You think that I am scared?" Hermione asked Bellatrix.

"You should be, mudblood..." she replied, feeling how Draco, who was standing next to her, trembled.

"But I am not..." Hermione replied. She wasn't. This was something she expected, sooner or later. If she was scared, she wouldn't go back to save the blond boy, who was now staring at her with angst in his usually cold deep grey eyes.

"Unbelievably brave...or unbelievably foolish..." suddenly Voldemort's face filled up the room. Everyone looked up at him.

"My Lord. It seems, that this little mudblood came back to-"

"Enough, Bellatrix. I already know everything from Severus. And I still think that if she told us, where is Potter and Weasley; we wouldn't have to hurt her..." he added. Draco Malfoy looked at her face and before he even done it, he was perfectly sure, that she is not going to tell it to him. She thought that friendship is more important than anything in the world. And she didn't mind if it will hurt not to tell it.

"I don't know where Harry is. And even if I knew, I wouldn't tell that for you. I will not let you kill my friend just to save my own life..." she said. Voldemort stared at her, disbelief on his face.

"It is really unbelievable. So you really believe in all the lies which Dumbledore is still telling to everyone. That ones, that love and friendship is stronger than anything on this whole damn world?! How can you?!" he asked her.

"I do not believe it. I know it..." she said silently.

"OK then. It is you choice, Hermione Granger..." Voldemort said and nodded at Snape. He stood up right in front of Hermione, giving her regretful look and he took out his wand...

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Draco Malfoy and another two persons were making their way through cold wind and rain. This September was actually really cold. Their long black cloaks were flapping in the wind. _

"_Are you sure you want to go there, Draco?!" one of the boys who were with him asked._

"_I am perfectly sure..." he nodded and with a sigh he went through big stone gate. He continued his way on narrow path and then he stopped. He looked around the whole graveyard, trying to remove tears from his eyes, when he saw the name on the grave in front of him. It was almost a year since she was gone. And now, when he saw her name written on the cold stone, it brought memories back. He saw it again, how he tried to stop Snape from moving his wand, to stop him from killing her. He remembered how Potter and Weasley appeared in the middle of the room, when he was sitting on the floor, holding her cold body in his arms, trying to wake her up. He saw again, how Potter killed the Dark Lord. He knew that in that moment, he didn't care. He cared just about the empty eyes of the girl lying in his arms..._

_Potter put his hand on his shoulder. _

"_I miss her too..." he said then. Draco nodded._

"_Come on, we should go..." he said then and put red rose on the grave. Potter stared at him for a moment and then he nodded._

_With the last look on her name he closed her eyes, wishing to touch her again and then he turned around and he went to face the cold wind again. And on his face, there was a little tear finding its way down his cheek... _


End file.
